Today's modern telephone systems provide individuals and businesses with a variety of customized calling package plans and services. Many features such as call waiting, call-forwarding, three-way calling and the like have been provided. The three-way call has been utilized when a user needs to simultaneously communicate with more than one party. Conventionally, a three-way call may be initiated by a call originating party calling two other parties to participate in the three-way call. For instance, a three-way call is made through the call originating party calling a second attending party, pressing a flash button (or depressing a switch hook) on a telephone, then calling a third attending party, and pressing a flash button or a connect button. At this point, the three-way call has been established and the three parties can converse with each other. The three-way call may be interrupted when one party's line drops, which happens frequently when using a wireless phone. Then the originating party must go through the connection process again. When the call originating party's line drops, all three parties lose the connection and the call originator must initiate a new three-way call by executing the above-described tedious process.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a call connection management system which overcomes the above described problems of a three-way call. Further, it would be desirable if the call connection management system could manage multi-way calls among many participating parties.